My baby girl
by renderedmotionless
Summary: this poor girl at the age of three has her house burned down by someone who wants to get revenge on the girls dad. she is left alon until this strange man comes and takes her in his telephone box. please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

I was in the TARDIS watching a little girl and her father read a story together on my screen. Amy and Rory walked up to me and started talking, their words were pushed to the back of my mind now, my thoughts concentrated on this little girl. There was something about her that caught my attention. She had some kind of aura that caused my to lose all concentration on anything.

"Doctor? Did you hear any of what I just said?" Amy's voice rang through my head like bells on Christmas Eve.

I struggled to find words to reply. "Yes something about Gallifrey"

"Yeah, I wanted to know what it was like" Amy said, her Scottish accent piercing my thoughts.

"Hey, We wanted to know what it was like" Rory cut in, a hint of frustration in his voice.

"Well, ummm, it was beautiful there with the red grass flowing in the warm Gallifreyan wind like lava." I started hoping to keep my concentration on this for now.

I continued talking as I shut the screen and fiddled with a few buttons on the console.

"The trees were nothing like the trees that are on earth. They produced the greatest tasting apples and oranges and sometimes both on one tree!" I exclaimed

I was talking but my mind was wandering, back to the image of the little girl and her father. I then realized that the girl did not look anything like her father or mother who appeared later in the video. She had my eyes and hair. How strange, I thought.

A young girl and her father sat down on the couch in their small house. The dad was tickling the little girl and her laugh was like bells. After the little girl calmed down she went and picked a book off of a shelf in the room. There were very few books for her to chose from but her chocolate brown eyes soon fell upon a red covered book with a picture of a bear on it. It was her favorite book. She read it so often she probably had it memorized. After the girl read the book with her father it was time for bed. She settled down under her pink bed sheets and kissed her parents goodnight. Little did the girl know that her life was about to change tremendously. Her parents walked up the stairs to their bedroom for some 'alone time'. She fell fast asleep in a matter of minutes. Outside there was shuffling of feet and the scraping of matches on the box.

"You sure this is gonna work Cory?" Tod asked his buddy unsurely.

"Dude chillax, the house is wood so it will burn easier." Cory replied. As he put the lit match up to the house. The first piece of plywood caught on fire. Tod ran away as Cory studied his handiwork. "George is gonna pay the hard way." Cory muttered to no one in particular. He then realized that Tod ditched him.

The fire ran up the side of the house and licked at the windows unfortunately the windows were open, it being late summer. The fire crawled slowly along the wood paneled floor of George and Melissa'a bedroom. I seemed to pounce on top of the bed and ate away at the helpless sleeping couple. An evil sounding laugh was heard off in the distance as Cory ran away from the burning structure.

The entire second floor of the house had burned down to the ground by around four in the morning.

A whirring noise broke the silence of early morning. A big blue telephone box materialized in the singed front yard of the charred house. A tall man stepped out of the box and studied his surroundings.

He pulled out a screwdriver sized device and pointed it at the locked window of the first floor. He pulled the screen out and stepped inside the bedroom. A little girl around the age of three or four was sleeping soundly in her very pink bed. He walked over to the little girl and knelt down in front of her bed he gently shifted the covers off of the girl and he gently lifted her into his strong arms. The man whispered something under his breath.

"You poor thing, you have no idea that your parents are nothing but a pile of dust. I can imagine you didn't even get a chance to say goodbye." he walked back into his blue telephone box and was promptly greeted by a pajama clad Amy Pond.

"Awww, she's cute and so tiny." Amy said looking at the young girl with a motherly look in her eyes.

"Amy this is Skye" He said looking down at her with a sparkle in his chocolate eyes. "She is my daughter"


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke to a strange noise in the room. I opened my eyes and looked around. Being only five the only thing I knew was that I was not in my bedroom anymore. I was in a strange room with wires and things everywhere. All of a sudden I heard a strange voice in my head.

"_I wonder if Skye is awake yet? Okay I need to fix the circuit breakers in the cooling comp. And then I need to tell Amy to check and see if Skye is awake. As well as find out where Rory went._

Wait, how am I hearing these things in my head. Then a strange red headed girl came over to me.

"Doctor, she's awake now" The girl said to a man who appeared to be rewiring something.

"Good, just wait there." The man replied. He came over and looked me over.

"Where am I?" I asked the man. If this man was a doctor than why does this place look like a high tech laboratory.

"You my little friend are in the TARDIS" the man replied with a smile. He pulled this weird device out of his pocket and scanned me with it.

"No, that's impossible; completely impossible; that cannot happen I am the only one left" he said quickly.

"What?" the girl said walking over to the man and looking over his shoulder at the device.

"Well first she is telepathic, next she has some time lord DNA, and some traces of maybe, well I don't know what that is."

I got up and walked over to the tall man, I tugged on his jacket to get his attention. "Excuse me sir, What is going on?" I said looking up at him in his silly bow tie.

"Nothing" he answered quickly. He then busied himself at the large machine in the center of the room.


End file.
